After the Battle
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Set During Lady Knight, after the battle at the Fort in Scanra. Who carries Kel from the tower to the courtyard after she's finished off Blyce? Has progressed onto what happened on the journey home. KelDom
1. Chapter 1

Not part of my Goings on at Steadfast story…don't hurt me for posting this before I post the continuing chapter to that. Please.

This story came to me the other day when I was on the train back home, when I was meant to doing an assignment that I still haven't finished, so if I fail Career Planning On-line (yes that really is a course) then this is to blame.

I'm trying to work on my ability to write fluff…cause, for some reason, I have great difficulty with it. So you may see a few more "out takes" from the Protector of the Small series, especially Squire and Lady Knight, as I work this problem out.

* * *

"Neal!"

Although he could tell that whoever was shouting was doing it directly beside him, it still sounded far away and Sir Nealan of Queenscove found it easier to ignore the voice rather than pay attention to it.

"Neal! He's gone, leave him"

This time the shouting was accompanied with a shake on the shoulder and when he didn't respond straight away, the shaking increased.

"Neal there are others who need your help" the voice said quietly but clearly "and we still haven't found Kel"

Lifting his eyes from the body laying in front of him, Neal looked at his elder cousin.

Looking down on him, Dom could see the weariness etched in his cousins features and felt for him. He thanked the Gods again that he was neither a first son nor a great mage, able to help some but never able to help all that needed it.

"Where's Kel?" Neal asked, as Dom heaved him to his feet. Neal averted his eyes from the lifeless body of Gil that lay at his feet and turned his attention to Dom, steadying himself by gripping on tightly to the other man.

"She went after Blyce. No ones seen her since" Dom replied.

The two men, as close as brothers, stood side by side and surveyed the damage. Small fights where still taking place though those diminished by the minute as the men, and women, from Tortall out numbered their foes. Striking down those who still wielded sword or spear while those who dropped to the ground in defeat where given the mercy stroke.

None where left alive.

"We should find her" Neal said and tried to take walk toward the tower.

It was only Dom's quick reflexes that prevented him from ending on the floor.

"You are doing nothing," Dom said, and with the help of Owen, dragged Neal across to a bench and sat him firmly down "apart from sitting here and tending people's wounds. Without the aid of magic, save it for those who might need it"

Neal gave up trying to glare before he even began and let out a sigh, nodding his head in submission.

"I'll need bandages then" Neal replied, leaning back on the cool brick "and some water"

"I'll see that its done"

Then they fell into silence.

The sounds of battle decreased into nothing and Dom set about issuing orders. Those who where not injured scrabbled to help those who where. Others made their way to the stables, eager to gather up as many horses as they could and make a start on the journey home.

Some, like Owen, volunteered for the job of making a start on the funeral pyre. It was the work no one really wanted to do, the work they had hoped they wouldn't have to do but they did it to the best of their ability in honour of those who had fallen.

Dom stood in the centre of it all. A funeral pyre going up on one side of him, mounds of dead enemy soldiers to another, while Neal sat on the bench behind him doing the best he could with his limited resources.

Dom let his eyes shut for a moment, rubbing his hand across them. He knew what he had to do, and he took no pleasure from it. Surely she would have been back by now if she had…unless…

Opening his eyes and finally sheafing his sword, he signal Wolset across.

"Keep an eye out. Make sure everyone keeps working, we need to be out of here as soon as possible"

"Your goin' after My Lady?" his corporal asked, the bandage on his arm leaking a small amount of crimson blood.

Dom only nodded before striding purposely striding across the courtyard, opening the heavy wooden door and entering the tower.

"_I cant do this" _he thought as he closed the door behind him and Lent back on it, giving into the rapid beating of his heart. He was sure that if Kel was in any fit state, she would have made it to the door and out into the court yard. As it was, he dreaded what he might find.

The cold, stone foyer with marble flooring was silent though Dom was sure his beating heart could be heard outside as it thudded away in side his chest.

Gathering himself together and preparing for the worst, he pushed off the door and rounded the corner.

"Oh Kel" he said softly, padding over to her side. Ruffling Jumps head with his hand as he past the small dog who was sitting stiffly by Kel's feet.

His first thought was that she was dead, she was so pale. Almost the same colour as the marble floor she sat on, apart from the dark red stain covering the majority of her left arm. The blood slowly dripping from her clothes to the ground.

Dom let out a sigh of relief as he knelt down beside her and saw her take a breath. Shallow though it was, she was still breathing and that was something to be thankful for.

He brought his hand up to her face and moved the hair from her eyes. Digging a handkerchief from his boat, he wiped the sweat from her forehead and her face watching as she mumbled in her blood lose induced state.

Gripping her good shoulder, and bringing his face close to hers, he whispered her name.

Her eyelids flickered but didn't open. She mumbled some more before moving her body, tilting it to the side where he sat, resting her head on her shoulder and his hand which sat upon it. Nudging it.

He watched her for a few moments more before his intelligent thought process came in and kicked his love struck one out, reminding him that she was in fact injured and could probably do with some medical attention.

Before scooping her into his arms, he brought both of his arms and cupped her face. Drawing her to him slightly he placed the lightest of kisses on her forehead, sending a silent prayer up to the gods that she was still alive.

"Dom?" His name came from her lips as he pulled away.

Keeping his hands where they where, he tilted her face upward and watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at him.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before her eyelids dropped like dead weights and she smiled.

"Its over" she stated, falling unconscious once again.

Dom shifted her glaive from where it lay before lifting her into his arms, one arm under her legs while the other curled round her upper body, and standing up.

His heart rate, which had sped up when she had looked directly at him, slowed once more to a comfortable rate as she burrowed herself closer into his chest. Strong and steady with a slight skip in it, as though it was dancing to its own tune.

The other dogs who had been waiting round Kel stood as Dom did but Jump remained seated, sending a pained look up at Dom who nodded.

"I'll send someone in to fix you up. OK?" he said. Jumps tail wagged in response as the small dog let out a whisper of a whimper.

Dom walked confidently toward the door of the tall stone tower, by passing the stairs up to the magicians workshop. It never occurred to Dom to check that the mage and his dog where dead. If Kel was alive then it meant they where not, that was enough for him.

He stopped at the door and looked down at the woman in his arms, chuckling in disbelief at the smile she had on her lips.

"Its over" he said, repeating her words before his face broke out into a smile.

"Ready to give my cousin a heart attack?" he asked the unconscious Knight in his arms before stretching his leg out, kicking the door open and striding out into the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little continuation. Showing that I can not write one shots, I always find some reason to continue them.

* * *

The world seemed to grind to a halt when Sergeant Domitan from the Kings Own emerged from the mages stone tower with the unconscious Lady Knight Keladry of Tortall lying in his arms.

The courtyard of the Scanran fort, which had been a chaotic jumble if noise, fell silent as those around began to notice the sergeant and the woman laying as though dead, in his arms.

Standing where he was, Dom readjusted the body in his embrace, clutching her tighter to his chest and feeling his own heart beat in time with hers.

Neal was bent over a body on the cold ground so he didn't immediately see them walk through the solid wooden door that had lead to the mages privet quarters. It was Owen, who tears ran like rivers down his cheeks, who tapped Neal on the shoulder and merely pointed to them, unable to voice the words.

Turning and looking over his shoulder, Neal's already pale face lost its entire remaining colour and he staggered to his feet. Gripping tightly onto Owen's arm to help him stand, swaying slightly as though a strong breeze whipped through the inner courtyard and threatened to knock him down.

Dom shook his head lightly and spoke to the unconscious Knight "I told you we'd cause a scene"

Dom confidently strode over to where Neal stood, the young Knight and healer was using Owen as a prop and Dom could clearly see him shaking with exhaustion.

Kneeling down he gently laid Kel's prone body on the pallet at Neal's feet, positioning her arms and feet to that neither fell over the side of the makeshift bed.

From his position on the ground, Dom looked up at his cousin and the young squire who stood side by side.

"Well" he said expectantly.

"Well what?" Neal asked, running his hand over his tired eyes, closing them for a moment before opening them and keeping them downcast.

"Don't tell me you used it all up," Dom said as he hoisted himself into a standing position "Cause your going to have to stop the bleeding, at the very least" he stated and Neal looked at him directly, puzzled.

After giving his cousins a confused look, Neal let his gaze roam over Dom's body.

Not finding a drop of blood on him, apart from a small amount of transfer on his shirt, he cast his eyes on Kel and dropped suddenly, like a dead weight, to her side.

"She's alive" he whispered hoarsely, as a soft green glow began to emanate from his hands. He prodded gently at her arm before he began to peel away at the makeshift bandage Kel had applied.

"Of course she's alive," Dom said, his voice carrying loud and clear over the courtyard, and to all those gathered around "I don't know what type of medical training you had but I was always taught to check for a pulse before pronouncing someone dead"

Neal's glare was half hearted and the small, grateful smile on his face was quickly replaced with a look of grim determination as he began to work on Kel's injured arm.

Dom could tell by the way that he picked at them, that the strips of cloth Kel had used to steam the flow of blood from the gash on her arm, did not match up to his cousins standards and quickly sent Owen of to fetch some clean linen and water.

He finally let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, glad and releaved that she was finally getting the medical treatment she needed. Knowing Kel, she'd be back up on her feet in no time.

"_Just in time to be found guilty of treason and be left hanging on traitors hill" _a small voice said in the back of his head.

Dom ignored it, Raoul wouldn't have sent him and his men along if he thought they where going to get in real trouble for it. He sighed heavily, they had to get safely home first before he started worrying about any of that.

Turning around Dom observed that nearly everyone, human and animal alike, had stopped to watch what was happening.

"What are you lollygaggers waiting for?" he cried, a grin upon his face "She's not going to magically jump to her feet. My cousin is not that good a healer"

This raised a few chuckles from those around, many making signs of thanks to the gods that their "protector" was safe and well.

"I believe you where given orders, follow them" Dom said in a commanding voice as he ran his hand through his hair "Then get some rest," he said gazing down at Kel, who's pale cheeks had regained some of their former colouring.

"We have a long journey home"


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like I'm continuing with this one…short but I'm happy with it.

I am working on GoaS, promise!

* * *

When Dom found her again, after she had woken up, he helped her to her stand and kept an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He took her glaive in his other arm as she mirrored his action with her right arm, slipping it round his waist. The other came round his front and gripped onto the material of his shirt.

He told himself that it was merely to support her while another part of his brain countered that he just liked to hold her. That, when he held her, she wasn't in any danger and he wouldn't let anything harm her.

"I'm not going to fall over Dom" Kel said as she tried to escape from his hold.

He turned his head and looked at her, giving her a look that quite clearly said he didn't believe her, before lifting his arm from her body and stepping away, only to quickly step back and replace his hold on her when she swayed on the spot.

"Yeah, you're fine," he said sarcastically "If you were any more fine, I'd be carrying you across this courtyard"

"You wouldn't dare" she groaned out, laying her head against his shoulder and letting her eyes close shut, finally submitting to the tiredness she'd been experiencing since Neal had worked his magic on her.

She felt his chest move as he let out a low rumbling laugh.

"Try me" he whispered into her ear before dropping a kiss on to the top of her head.

She kept her eyes closed as they moved, and let him lead her back over to where Neal sat, trusting that he would guide her safely. She heard the murmurs of others as they walked and felt, rather than heard, Dom give them short answers, not once stopping till they had reached the area slightly to the left of the makeshift infirmary.

"Sit" Dom said when they reached where Neal sat slumped on an abandoned pallet. Reluctantly he removed his arm from her waist and placed it on her shoulder. He pushed down and although she felt weak, she resisted the need to sit.

"Dom, I have work to do. I'll rest later" she said tilting her head slightly to look up at him. She snaked one of her arms round his, the one that held on to her shoulder, using it, though she wouldn't admit it, to steady herself.

"You," he said firmly, setting her glaive against the wall at their backs, and placing that hand on her other shoulder and standing so that he faced her "Have to rest, doesn't see Neal?" he said looking down at the Knight at his feet and giving him is full attention for a moment.

Neal sat with his head between his legs, trying to get his blood flowing again, to get rid of the dizziness that was affecting him. He, however, nodded his head in agreement with Dom before groaning loudly and falling onto his side, resting his head on his arms like a pillow and began snoring. His breathing was slow and deep while his pulse could clearly be seen, fluttering wildly at the pulse point on his neck.

Dom raised an eyebrow and looked round at Kel, who also brought her gaze back up from the prone figure of her friend, who lay on a pallet on the ground.

"Now how can you argue with that?" he asked, showing his teeth in a smile that didn't rid his eyes of his worry for his younger cousin.

"Dom" Kel moaned, letting her head drop so that her chin rested on her chest.

"Everything," he said "Is being taken care of" and he pushed again on her shoulders and was rewarded when she relented, sinking to the ground with a sigh.

"Rest" he said as he knelt down beside her, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears before standing and ambling off to make sure that everything was fine and people where getting the rest that they needed to be ready to go.

"I saw that" came a mumbled voice and Kel, who had been gazing after Dom, turned to the rumpled heap that was Neal. His green eyes peaked out from under his arms as he looked wearily at her.

"Saw what?"

"Exactly" Neal said as he drifted off to sleep once more, leaving Kel shaking her head and chuckling quietly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Dom who helped her to her feet again.

It was Dom who took her glaive from her hands before lifting her into Peachblossom's saddle as though she weighted nothing at all.

It was Dom who took charge of organising everyone. Making to sure to place the civilians on the inside of the train while the soldiers took the outer flanks.

It was Dom who lead the way out of the Scanran Fort and into the bright morning sun.

It was Dom who walked his horse along side hers when she fell asleep in the saddle. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, ready to catch her if she fell.

It was Dom who subtly woke her when they stopped for a break, and handed her something to eat and drink.

It was Dom, at her insistence, that rode along side Neal. Periodically prodding him back up straight when he toppled to far to the left while Wolset on the other side did the same when he lurched to the right.

It was Dom, when they next stopped to eat around dinner, who found a spare piece of rope and tied his younger cousin to the saddle so that he could go and ride next to Kel again.

It was Dom who reached up and lifted her down from the horse at the end of the day. It was Dom she fell into when her legs wouldn't hold her. It was Dom who put out her bed roll and laid her down upon it.

It was Dom who she blew up at when she woke.

"I'm not an invalid," she hissed at him through her teeth, careful not to raise her voice too loud and wake those around her "and I don't appreciate being treated like one."

"I don't think you're an invalid," Dom replied quietly as he stroked the fire "I just think you're a little," he began as Kel stood up and although she'd had a little rest and some nourishment, her legs still weren't keen to take her weight and she leaned heavily into Dom who remained seated by the fire. He raised on arm and slung it round her waist, anchoring her to his side and allowing her to use his should as a lean too "unsteady on your feet" he finished.

"I don't need someone following me around, doing every single little thing for me. Its not your job" she said looking down at him. His attention was on the fire and she had the chance to study him from a different angle. The firelight bounced of his dark hair and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it, she imagined that it was probably as soft as it looked.

"Its not a burden Kel. I'm your friend and I'm sure that if Neal where in any fit state he'd being doing the exact same thing"

"Its annoying."

"What is? The fact that your injured and people are taking care of you after you saved them, and their children from certain death? Or the fact that the care enough about you to do it?"

Kel sat down with a heavy and frustrated sigh.

"Nobodies going to think your weak you know," Dom said looking over at the slumped figure of Kel sitting right next to him and when she looked up at him, he turned his gaze back to the fire "Just because you need a little help now and again"

She leaned into his side, her head falling onto his shoulder while she shifted her injured arm about, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Next thing you'll be carrying me around everywhere, even though my legs are perfectly fine" she mumbled into his side.

"I would, but I have a funny feeling that I would have a very painful death"

"Too right" she said sleepily, closing her eyes and turning her face towards the small fire. The heat from it lulling her into sleep.

Dom waited until her breathing had evened out before taking a look at her. Her face, that had looked so weary and drawn throughout the whole day when they had been riding, now looked peaceful and serene. The firelight danced over her skin and Dom found himself new features in the face that he had observed countless times before. His fingers picked out a small scar that ran along her temple, right next to her hairline.

A rustle in the trees behind caused Dom to start and her head to fall from his shoulder onto his lap. Turning, dagger drawn, he saw that it was only one of the band of dogs. The dog gave him a look before moving on.

While he put his dagger back in its leather cover, Dom wondered what to do with Kel. Having fallen forward she had now wrapped her arms tightly around his legs.

He gently unpeeled them and took her in his arms once again. He chuckled at the ironic-ness of it all, he knew that if she was awake then he would be getting a scalding about even thinking about picking her up and carrying her like some lilywhite lady. He shifted her slightly, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

He carried her round the edge of the camp, nodding his greeting to the men, and women, who stood guard. They had been taking no chances. Still being in enemy territory, the guard and scout numbers had been doubled and all those who where fast asleep kept daggers, knifes and swords by their bed rolls. Ready to be up and about at a moments notice.

Jump, who was laying beside Kel's bed roll, opened one eye when he approached before closing it and drifting back to sleep.

Dom knelt down at the side of the roll and, using his body to cradle Kel close to his, he used one of his hands to unbutton the side. He lifted the top covering from the bed roll before placing Kel down and pulling the cover back over the top of her. She immediately rolled onto her right, avoiding her left side, and snuggled into the pillow.

Dom sat down at a nearby tree, his back against the rough bark. He thought he should really get some sleep but his thoughts where whizzing round hiss head at top speed and until he worked some of them out, there was no chance in this realm, or any other, that he was going to get a minutes sleep.

* * *

Thanks go to Simply-Me-SC, who's review sparked this new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Where am I going with this? I have no idea

When is it going to end? Probably when they reach Tortall…probably.

Can I name the chapters? I would but I struggle enough trying to name the story so its not likely to happen.

Can I update soon? I hope so.

Seriously though, none of this is planned. An idea just takes me and I jot it down. I wouldn't recommend it. Always try and plan your stories, especially if they are multi chapter fics. In my defence though, this was only meant to be a one shot.

* * *

The new day started far too soon for Kel. No sooner had she been talking to Dom by the small camp fire when the same blue eyed sergeant had been shaking her awake and handing her something warm to eat. Kel had no idea where the last few hours had disappeared to, nor how she managed to end up inside her bed roll. Though in her waking moments the second thought did not get as much attention as it deserved, her mind was preoccupied with much more pressing matters.

Sitting up in her bed roll Kel saw the rest of the camp packing away their meagre belongings and preparing to break camp. Making sure to leave little or no trace behind them. It was doubtful that anyone was looking for them, at least this soon, but they weren't going to take any chances.

Using the tree as a support Kel stood up, testing the reliability of her legs to hold her weight. Noticing only a small tremor, which would probably disappear once she began to exercise them, Kel called softly to Peachblossom who came striding over.

Butting his head to her chest he snorted at her before moving his nose around her body. Huffing and Puffing, he carried out his own examination before finally allowing her to grab a hold of his reins and use him as a support.

Kel spotted Dom issuing orders to a few of his soldiers over on the other side of the camp. When he had finished speaking two of them mounted up and set out, each going a slightly different way, each heading south. Scouting the road ahead for any signs of life. Another three set out in opposite directions. East, West and North, making sure that they where not being tailed.

Turning Dom observed how the rest of the camp was managing, stopping to watch his cousin being hoisted into his saddle, before his eyes fell on Kel and he cocked an eyebrow before setting of on a deliberate path across the camp, to reach her.

She stood where she was, mentally and physically preparing herself. Ready to show Dom that she could take care of herself and no longer needed his constant attentions, however much she enjoyed them. She started to loosen her grip on Peachblossom, to show him that she could stand by herself, unaided, but the shake in her legs persuaded her to retain her grip.

Dom strode purposefully towards her, hands stuffed in his breeches pockets. A small smile graced his face and when he came to stand in front of her, she could see a twinkle of something in his eyes.

"Did you get a good sleep?" she asked before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"I've had better" Dom replied, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. It had been killing him since he had woken up against that tree, his head at an uncomfortable angle. In any other situation he would have asked Neal for a little fix but didn't want to risk his family members health, Neal was drained almost dry and if they had any more major medical emergencies then his cousin either wouldn't be able to cope, or end up hurting himself in the process.

In any other situation be wouldn't have had to bother. In any other situation he would have had a pretty good nights sleep, well as good a nights sleep as one can have outdoors. There was nothing usual about this situation though.

The two stood in silence for a couple of moments, each surveying the other.

"I though we had discussed this" Dom said

"Discussed what?" Kel said with an innocent expression.

"Letting other people give you a hand now and again" he said as he came to stand parallel to her and taking her right arm, the one that wasn't holding onto Peachblossom.

"We discussed it," she said as Dom urged her and Peachblossom forward "But, if I recall correctly, we never came to a conclusion"

"No, you fell asleep before that"

There conversation was cut short at that moment when they came across Neal who was seated upon MageWhisper. Looking her friend over, Kel thought he had seen better days.

Neal looked as though he had had no sleep for a week. Dark bags hung under his eyes and he was so pale, he was almost transparent. His hair stood in all directions while his clothes where rumpled and dirty. Neal was not usually a morning but would always greet others with a certain degree of warmth in the dawn hours, this morning he could barely manage a grunt in welcome.

"Is he alright?" Kel asked Dom as one of the soldiers lead Neal and MageWhisper away. She watched as they took out several pieces of rope and attached his legs to the stirrups.

"He would have been fine if he hadn't of tried anymore healing" Dom said with an scoff "One of my men caught him fixing some minor bumps and scrapes last night and hauled him off to bed. He's completely drained himself"

Horses where being ready and the smaller children where being loaded on to them by elder as well as the soldiers. Handing up toddlers to those already mounted.

Dom turned to Kel with a smile.

"So" he said

"So what?" she replied as she watched the others getting ready.

"Will you drop this silly notion that you don't need any help and let me assist you into the saddle?"

"I don't need any help"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't" she repeated.

"And just how are you going to get up here?" he said, patting Peachblossoms back as the old horse eyed him up and Dom hastily withdrew his hand.

"I'll find a way" she said without much confidence. Looking around Kel couldn't see any possible objects she could possibly use to help her up and she was vaguely aware of Dom watching her every movement.

Finally he let out a sigh.

"You know," he said "It would be a lot easier if you let me do this" and with that he turned to face her, bent down and grasped her around her thighs. Lifting her up as thought she weight nothing, and placing her sideways upon Peachblossoms saddle before she even had time to think.

After he was sure she was settled comfortably and wouldn't fall off, he let her go and took a few steps back. Bringing his hand up in a mock salute he smiled at her and winked before wondering off to make sure everyone was ready to leave.

Kel sat in stunned silence, her brain still processing what had just happened. She slung one leg over the other side of Peachblossoms broad back, winching as the muscles in her legs protested at the movement after being idle for so long.

She saw him mount his own horse and converse with those around him, his quiet laughter echoing around the small camp sight.

They where all saddled and ready to leave when the scouts returned, giving the road ahead the all clear. They reported to Dom but watched her out of the corner of their eyes as she and Peachblossom ambled over to them.

"Clear road ahead my Lady" he said, his face all seriousness barring the twinkle in his eye and the small smile that threatened to emerge.

"And your telling me this why? Sergeant" she asked, her tone cold and aloft.

"So that you might lead us onward and homeward?" he queried, wondering why she had to ask. He hope that she wasn't too upset about the earlier incident, really there had been no other option.

"So you've finally decided I can do something by myself" she answered, looking directly at him and Dom saw that look in her eye. She wasn't too mad at him, he might make it back to Tortall alive after all.

"I might have done" Dom replied carefully as he swung his mare along side her and they began to move to the front of the train.

"As long as he still gets to carry you to bed, he'll be happy miss" came the sly reply from Wolset.

Kel pulled Peachblossom to a halt and whirled to face the Corporal who, although his face paled ever so slightly, remained where he was and looked straight back at her.

"I do believe Neal is calling me" Dom said loudly before urging his horse forward and left the near vicinity before Kel had the chance to turn on him.

"I'll kill him" she said quietly as he quickly wondered away, settling himself on the other side of the group.

"Any chance you can leave it till we get back to Tortall m'am? It'd slow us down lugging his body back with us"

"Who said I would leave him in big enough pieces?" she asked the Corporal.

"Well then, it would be a mighty mess to clean up" he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, I know, I know…_

_On the bright side, this might kick start my writing._

_One more chapter to go (I think)._

* * *

Kel waited until Neal and Dom where out of sight before collapsing on the ground at Peachblossom's feet. 

They had been travelling south slowly due to the extra numbers they had with them. The children, and most of the adults that had joined them there not used to riding on horse back over long distances if they where used to riding at all. Frequent stops had to be taken for people to stretch their legs.

Kel didn't want to risk travelling at night either, even with the extra men and animals as their protection. If there was going to be a trap or an ambush, she would prefer it to be during the day when she could she who she was aiming at. It would not have done to get these adults and children this far only for them to be slain down by accident by a tried knight who couldn't see in the dark who was the enemy and who was a friend.

If she was to be completely honest with herself, she needed the rest as well.

The magic Neal had worked on her arm had only been a quick fix, designed to stop the bleeding and make sure she didn't suffer from shock that the blood lose would cause if left untreated. To be mended properly, her arm needed to be seen by someone who wasn't almost completely drained and on his last legs.

Her head slumped forward and she used her hands to stop it falling all the way to her chest, resting her elbow on her thigh. The pressure cause a mild discomfort and Kel used that to help her keep awake even when her eyes slid closed.

She had no idea how long she sat like that, head bowed, her mind wandering off in its own little world. Her thoughts drifted in one direction then another, her rational and fanciful thought processes both arguing with one another.

The sight of the river and the land beyond it half an hour ago had first brought relief to Kel. Her journey was almost over, she had done her duty towards her people and they where safe. Relief quickly turned into despair when she remembered those they had lost along the way, those who had given their lives for the cause.

After despair came a sense of dread and fear. True, she had done her duty to her people but not to the crown nor her commander, and that was likely to get in her a heap of trouble if the warrant for her arrest wasn't already waiting for her on the other side. Its ink long dried and etched into the paper.

A small, tiny voice in the back of her head still shouted "Run!". When ever it got the chance to speak though, it was almost instantly drowned out by others and Kel knew that that wasn't the path she was going to chose. She had known the penalties when she had left and she was not going to shrink from then now.

A nudge on her back and snort in her hair roused her from her thoughts, and lifting her head, she came face to face with one of the children. The girls small hand held out a skin, the pouch bulging from its contents and Kel accepted it gratefully from the timid girl who scampered off immediately afterwards.

She downed half its contents in one before checking herself and continuing. This time with sips.

She leaned back gently and rested some of her wait on the forelocks of the tall, proud war horse standing guard over her. His head dipped beside her own and butted her gently on the check as if to check how she was doing.

She petted his nose and told him she was fine to which he snorted and, although she couldn't see, she guessed her might have rolled his eyes at her. He may have only been a horse, but he knew her well enough and she would miss him when they reached the other side and she was taken away for treason.

Picking up the drinking skin, she took one last swallow before closing her eyes and dumping the rest over her head

"We can dump you in the Vaasa if you'd like," came a voice from right in front of her, and with a groan she opened her eyes only to start a little at how close he actually was "That'll wake you right up"

Domitan of Masbolle, the blue eyed, dark haired, sergeant of the Kings Own and current bane in her life, sat crouched down on his hunches right in front of her. How he had got so close without Peachblossom tearing him to shreds she would never know. She was also a little concerned at how close he had got without her noticing, there should have been no way that should have happened.

"Some guard horse you are" she shot in her horses direction as she pulled herself to her feet, batting away Dom's offered hand.

To his credit Peachblossom, didn't look bothered and was at the particular moment studying Neal who stood a little way off. Giving him a look at was almost daring the young Knight to take a step forward.

"Did you get us passage?" Kel asked, ignoring Dom and looking straight at Neal who nodded.

"They'll do it. Free of charge as well." he told her, watching as she gathered her strength and walked over to stand by him. Her gaze drifted over the inhabitants of their makeshift camp and outwards to the Vaasa then to the shore beyond.

"Sort them into groups," Kel said eventually, turning her gaze to Dom "Can you send half of your men with the first lot? Have them set up a perimeter and guard the landing. We don't know if there will be any enemy in the area and I'm not taking any chances," her legs gave out there and then, and she sat down again with a thump before running her hand angrily through her hair "I don't want to have got all this way only for us to become careless on out home soil and be run down by a stare legion of Scanran troops"

Sighing, she tilted her head back and looked up at the two men standing over her.

She was struck at that moment on how similar, yet how different they both where. In appearance they both had the same facial structure but different colourings and where as once she might have preferred the emeradle green of Neal's eyes, she found herself more and more drawn to the glinting sapphire's that seemed to surround Dom's pupils.

She gaze herself a little shake, snapping her attention back out over the water. This, she said firmly to herself, was not the time nor the place to be thinking those type of thoughts.

Over her head Neal and Dom where having a silent conversation with one another which eventually ended in Neal setting off down the slight slope and towards the camp.

Kel watched him from her vantage point as he gathered men and women around him, talking to them before sending each on their way. The camp quickly began to vanish, taking with it any signs that they had stopped in this place.

Dom had settled himself next to her shortly after Neal had left though remained silent. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, as far as Kel could tell he was watching the packing up of the camp.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" she said to him eventually, unable to sit in silence anymore.

"Shouldn't you?" he said, turning his head to look straight on at her

She shot a glare at him which only earned her a wide, teeth showing smile in return causing her to roll her eyes and turn away from him. He continued to look straight at her though.

He took in her worn countenance, the bags under her eyes and the strain showing quite clearly in her face. The pale colouring of her skin and the slight frown that she had problems shifting. Her clothes where well worn. Covered in the dirt from their journey and speckled in places with dried blood, Dom was uncertain whether it was hers or others. She shook her head to clear the hair from her eyes though the motion only caused more hair to fall from the loose pony tail she had tied it in.

His sudden movement didn't concern her too much, she just thought he was getting ready to move off. It was only when his hands landed in her hair that she moved, jerking out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking over her shoulder and coming face to face his chest.

He slide his right hand into her line of vision and she saw that he held the tie that she used to pull her hair back and out of her face, in his hand.

"We cant have you coming home victorious and looking like you do," he said as he gently tilted her head back round "There's not much I can do for the smell," at which he narrowly avoided a smack from her good arm "But at least we can make you look a bit presentable"

And with that he threaded his fingers in her hair, pulling the strands together and gathering them into bunch at the back of her hair near her crown. Taking the tie, he wrapped it round, mindful to tie it tight enough so that it would hold.

Moving round to sit in front of her, he reached across and took a piece of hair that had escaped and was now hanging by her temple, before placing it behind her ear and giving her a nod.

"You'll do," he got the chance to say before he found himself sprawled out on his back with Kel standing over him, her eyebrows raised. "Who knew you where so touchy about your appearance?" he said to her as he sat up and took the hand she offered out to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, so I lied. At least one more chapter after this one, probably two. Not much Kel/Dom interaction in this chapter, none at all really but its coming up._

_If someone has a problem with anything I have written, let me know though bear in mind that my interpretation of the events might different from yours. If it's a grammar problem, and you have a wee bit of spare time, take a paragraph and show me where I went wrong. Nicely._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

As the boat landed on the shore line with a slight crunch, Dom shook himself out of the stupor that had settled upon him on the fairly short ride across the Vasaa.

Looking around he watched others gather themselves and their belongings together before doing the same. Lightly nudging Neal fully awake and gesturing towards Kel, who was snoozing in a standing position.

Neal clapped his elder cousin on the shoulder before going across to Kel and gently shaking her awake, talking in low tones as the two stood together and observed the party that had gathered to greet them.

Dom watched as Kel gathered herself together, and for the first time his train of thought went to what was going to happen when they landed. In the heat of the chase, and the latter battle, he had never taken the time to think about the consequences and what would happen when they returned. He had been intent on making it back alive, and making sure everyone else did the same.

What Kel, his cousin and their Knight friends had done, was commit treason. Pure and simple, and Dom knew the penalty for that. When he had been younger, he vaguely remembered badgering his uncle to recount stories of bygone days in the Kings court and how the Lioness had defeated the evil sorcerer.

He also remembered, when he was older, his uncle cautioning him about the after effects and the punishments that had been handed down to those who had been involved in Duke Rodgers plans. He had seen for himself the effects still being felt in recent years.

He and his men would be fine. Raoul would see to that.

He was also sure that his Lord would do everything in his power to prevent anything happening to Kel, but Raoul was only one man within a large Kingdom and Kel had broken the rules. No matter how honourable and awarding her quest had been.

Taking a deep breath Dom began to issue orders, briefly catching Kel's eye and smiling encouragingly before herding children and animals off the fairly small boat and into the waiting arms of parents, medical staff and soldiers.

Raoul slung an arm around his young sergeants shoulder and began to lead him away, the men of Dom's squad following on behind as they made their way away from the side of the river to a small camp set a short distance from the edge of the river.

Unable to resist, Dom turned his head and shot a glance over his shoulder, just in time to catch Kel pulling her gaze away from his direction and back down to the ground at her feet. He almost turned himself, to head back to where her and his cousin stood, when Raoul tightened his grip and shook his head.

"Let her deal with it," he said as they reached his tent and he drew the flap back. A gentle shove on Dom's back made him enter the cloth confines "Besides, if she gets very much more than a rap across the knuckles I'll be surprised"

Dom shot him an unbelieving glance from the seat he had taken, and watched the last of his men enter the tent and mill about in the small space.

"He just doesn't like to be far from her side my Lord" Wolset said as he took his place amongst the men, a grin on his face as Dom glared at him.

"Your skating on thin ice Corporal" Dom growled, running his hand across his face before looking wearily at the man who, despite being a constant pain in his side, he wouldn't do without.

"When your done speculating gentlemen, we have some business to get down to" Raoul said as he took his place

"Well we cant speculate about your love life anymore my Lord. We had to pick on someone else, and the sergeant here, he was just asking for it"

Raoul threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter, one that stunned the soldiers gathered in his tent into immediate silence, looking at one another and their commanding officer out of the corners of their eyes. Each wondering if their commanding officer had finally lost it.

"Sorry," Raoul said as he calmed down "Its just, you've been on a dangerous mission behind enemy lines, defeated a major enemy and yet," he said, taking a pause and looking round at them "Your still acting like a bunch of teenagers."

"I resent that my Lord," Wolset said, a smile on his face, laughter in his voice.

"So do I," Dom said, speaking up suddenly from where he sat, drawing the attention in the room towards him "Sir they never made it past infancy, let alone into their teenage years."

This drew chuckles from all around, including Wolset. They all sobered up however, when Raoul cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know you all probably want a warm meal, a change of clothes, and a wash. Of which I recommend the latter to have the biggest priority," he said, looking round at them all "But I'm going to need a report on what happened."

They all stilled for a moment, looking towards their sergeant who sat, bone weary in a chair.

Dom rubbed his hand across his face, trying to revive himself a little "Does the King know?" he asked eventually. Looking at Raoul who nodded his head.

"Its not been made official, and I doubt it ever will be" he said "There are those who know about it, but the King and his advisors are hoping that they can convince people to remain quiet about it" he smiled again "I'm surprised you never heard Alanna. She eh, let her feelings be well known on the matter. Loudly"

Dom nodded his head.

"Corporal," he said "Take the squad and go get cleaned up." Looking at Raoul "I think I can manage to give a report by myself"

Raoul nodded and the squad began to edge out of the tent, Wolset bringing up the rear.

"I'll get you up to speed on all the extra details later my Lord," he said before quickly retreating to find some warm food and a bar of soap. Leaving the commander and his sergeant alone in the cloth enclosure.

Raoul raised an eyebrow before turning and looking at the sergeant sitting beside him.

"Extra details?" he asked as Dom rolled his eyes.

"The corporal took a knock to the head, hasn't been feeling right since" he replied, completely straight faced.

Raoul looked sideways at Dom before shaking his head. He'd find out all the details latter on, one way or another.

"Right then," he began, taking a quill and piece of parchment in his hands from one of the saddle bags laying haphazardly across his pallet, and spreading it out on the desk beside him.

"Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm on a roll. Best to keep writing._

_Much thanks to Me and Nessie for the corrections/helpful advice. I'll be going over the previous chapter later on today to fix any errors I encounter, and this one too I suppose. There's bound to be a mistake or two lurking about the place._

_Thanks again to Nessie for being my 100th reviewer for this story.

* * *

_

It took Dom a lot longer than he would have liked to give his report to Raoul.

To replay the events and actions in his head, to speak them aloud to another person and to have them recorded, had taken more out of him than he imagined they would. The whole event left him drained, and when he finally emerged from Raoul's office (which also doubled as his sleeping accommodation) hours later, all he wanted to do was sleep.

That wasn't going to happen anytime soon though.

Heading through the camp he had first been intercepted by his squad. The men from the Kings Own had hunkered down in a shady spot in the trees, the sun still high in the sky though ready to make its decent later on and be superseded by the moon.

They sat round an empty fire pit, ready for use later on. Drawing him into their circle, he did belong there after all.

Looking round at them all Dom wondered, and not for the first time, whether any of them resented him for being younger than the majority yet being the one in charge.

As he took his seat he was handed a simple meal of bread, meat and some cheese with a little apple juice to wash it all down. As he ate the conversation continued around him. Several members of the Own who had travelled up to the Vasaa with Raoul where recounting the battle that had taken place in their absence.

Painting a grand scene where man and beast struggled against each other for dominance, where metallic creatures stalked the edges ready to take down those who got in their path, and of the eerie silence on the field when one by one, those creatures had fallen.

Victory after that had been swift. It was then that the additional troops that had been smuggled, sneaked and conveyed into the Fort under the guidance of General H'Minch and Lord Wyldon, had taken centre stage and overrun the enemy. Leaving many to lay amongst the grass in an eternal sleep, and sending little safely back to their homeland.

It was then Dom's squads turn to recount tales of their travels, and although they left out the part at the beginning, no one questioned them. All seeming to believe that they had just stumbled across Lady Knight Keladry within the ruins of Giant Killer and taken to her cause, no questions asked.

If they went slightly overboard in their description of Stenmum Kinslayer, in the plans that Kel cooked up to lessen the number of the enemy and of the battle at the Keep, Dom let them.

He knew that no matter how much the King and his advisors tried, that the story would leak out in drips and drabs. Whispers would become stories and stories would become legends, legends of the first Lady Knight in over a centaury conquering the enemy in there own homeland. Of bringing an entire army to its knees by destroying their main weapon. This Lady Knight and her loyal band of followers.

Though Dom knew that by the fifth time that the story was told that he and his men along with Neal and all the other Knights, would either be replaced or removed from the story altogether. Making the tale seem even more fairytale like and guaranteeing that Kel's name would be spoken long after she eventually, and hopefully a long time in coming, left this world.

He couldn't begrudge Kel that though.

He sat and listened for a long time, offering up pieces of information when he was asked, downplaying some of his own heroics and joining in with the praises towards his cousin, for allowing many of them to retain their limbs and their life's.

The conversation looking like it was going to continue long into the evening, and that odd look Wolset got on his face, Dom decided it was time to move on. He only hoped that the tales that where due to come up, and soon if Wolset got his way, were added to the rumour pile later down the line or never reached the ears of a certain person or two.

Leaving the men to it, he made his way across the makeshift camp. Nodding his head in greeting to many that he passed. Whether they were soldier, civilian or child.

He paused outside the tent marked with the healers sign and stuck his head through the gap designed to be the door. Many of the beds where full with sleeping people, each looking a lot healthier and life like than they had on the road. Each now thankful for a full healing, though never once berating the actions of their young, lone healer who had patched them all up the best he could.

The one that was currently snoring for Tortall in the last bed.

Catching his uncles eye when he looked up from his position at the foot of Neal's bed, Duke Baird beckoned his nephew in.

Dom made his way quietly across to where his uncle sat. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Dom peered over at his younger cousin who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, if not rather noisily, on the makeshift bed.

_At least he's no longer the same colour as the sheets he's sleeping in _Dom thought to himself before speaking in hushed tones to the Duke.

"How is he?"

"Tired," the older man replied "He just needs a little rest before he's back to his old annoying self"

Dom smiled down at his uncle "You wouldn't it any other way"

Duke Baird chuckled quietly before turning in his seat and looking Dom over. "What about you? Any injuries needing patched up?"

Dom shook his head "You know me," he said "I usually managed to get out of these things unscathed"

The Duke nodded, a small smile on his face.

"What about everyone else?" Dom asked "Are they all going to be ok?"

His uncle nodded before standing up and moving quietly away from his sons bed. "Most of them only received minor injuries that required some patching up. The more serious ones where dealt with by Neal on the way back. He did what he could for them and in most cases that was enough."

They moved the back of the tent where a small area had been set aside for Duke Baird and the small team of healers who had accompanied him up to this small makeshift camp on the edge of the Vasaa. The Duke poured himself a cup of tea from the small kettle sitting on a warming stone, before pulling out another cup from a bag and handing in to Dom.

Having been round his uncle and Neal a lot in his younger years, Dom took the cup wearily and took a sniff before looking into the amused face of Duke Baird.

"I haven't poisoned it you know" he said, taking a sip of his own tea.

"You're a healer uncle," Dom replied, still eyeing the cup and the liquid it held "Your idea of poison and mine are completely different" he said before taking a sip.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a look at the cup he held before taking another, longer sip, drawing a quiet chuckle from his uncle.

"Compared to some of the concoctions you've fed me over the years, that ones actually not that bad" Dom admitted before finishing off the tea and placing the cup back down on the desk.

He stood there in silence while his uncle sat himself down. The older man cradling the warm cup in his hand and taking the first proper break he had been able to take all day.

Dom bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Was there something else?" the Duke asked, a knowing smile on his face as he watched his nephew try to come up with a suitable way of phrasing what he wanted.

"She's not here," the Duke eventually said, putting the young man out of his misery.

"Who?" Dom asked, trying to show his confusion and failing terribly.

Duke Baird gave him a look that clearly said _don't play games with me, you know who I'm talking about _"I cleaned her up earlier and offered her a place for the night but she said she needed to be somewhere"

"So she was ok?" Dom asked, dropping his pretence.

"The initial wound had cut into the muscle, but Neal had dealt with most of it. It just needed a slight touch now and there. I believe the most worrying thing would have been the blood lose, but that's nothing a good rest wont be able to cure." The Duke told him.

Dom pondered for a moment. "Did she say where she was going?"

The Duke shook his head before smiling again.

"If you do run into her though," he said as he stood, placing an arm on Dom's shoulder and leading him back out into the main part of the healers tent "Make sure she's feeling ok, and tell her if she needs anything then to come by"

They had reached the entrance of the tent, and Duke Baird drew back the cloth cover used as the door. The sun was setting fast and the evening was soon to turn to night. Placing his hand lower, over Dom's shoulder blade, the Duke gave him a little shove out of the tent.

"Well go on then" he said when Dom turned and looked at him. Duke Baird simply stood in the doorway, a knowing smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Shaking his head at his uncle strange behaviour Dom wondered off.

Standing in the middle of the small camp he brought his hands up to rest on his hips as he turned this way and that, observing all that was going on around him and trying to casually look for Kel.

Giving up and deciding she wasn't in the immediate area, Dom brought one of his hands up and ran it through his hair, idly wondering where, oh where the Lady Knight could be.


	9. Chapter 9

_Glad you guys seem to have enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too._

_The only thing after this will be the epilogue, set about…seven months after their return from Scanra. It will take place in Corus, and I'm not giving any more away._

_I promise that I'll get back to writing New Beginnings at New Hope soon. I seem to have hit a wall with that one and I'm trying to figure out how to get over it…or through it…or round it. I know what's on the other side of the wall but as I said…maybe some dynamite would do it?_

_Ok, barein mind that any thought speak shall be in italics while normal speaking shall remain…normal._

* * *

Having escaped from those who wanted to express their gratitude, those who needed to know what had happened, and those who insisted on looking her over for any sign of trauma (and, more likely, any sign of insanity) Kel found herself sitting high up on the embankment, near to where their small party had first laid eyes on the Vassa.

The river, and more importantly, getting to the other side had been the groups first major problem and their most serious. The sight of the river, and the subsequent discussion on how to cross it had taken a relatively short time but Kel was certain that she had spent longer worrying about it than she did the Scanran monster they where chasing, and how exactly they where going to get the children back.

She had been running blind, and sitting on the grass she chastised herself for being so stupid.

You never ran into any situation without a plan, you never walked into one either. She had been so intent on her prize, on her goal that she had never stopped to think about how she was going to achieve it.

Sitting where she was, she concluded that setting out along may not have been the best idea. She smiled as she heard Neal's voice in her head, giving her a sarcastic response to that. One that she knew he would have given, had he been around to hear her admission and not conked out in the healers tent, and had she have spoken aloud.

She would have fallen at the first hurdle had it not have been for Neal.

He had never questioned her once they where on their way. Never once looked at her for motivation to help him carry on with their task. Never once had he asked her to explain why she was doing this, and never expressed his doubts though she knew he had to have some. He had been doing it for the same reasons she had. They where their people, the ones they had sworn to protect and teach. Even if they didn't always like doing it, like Neal.

She chuckled to herself. He was becoming soft.

Kel had to admit that with his help, without the backup and support of the men, women and children who had eventually followed her far into enemy territory, she would never have achieved what she set out to do.

If she have reached the other side of the free flowing giant river, and that was an almighty 'if', she had have ultimately have fallen into enemy hands. One sword, or glaive (as it was), would have been no match for the troops she would have encountered. No matter how good her training had been.

"_Say you had gotten past them, what then?" _a small voice asked, creeping out from her thoughts _"You would have never been able to save them all. Even if you had made it as far to the fort, inside and up to the Gallan's workshop, what then? Slay him and waken every guard in the place? Leave the children to make their way home on their own? They wouldn't have made it one mile."_

She shook her head slightly, trying to dislodge the voice but it kept on ranting. _"And what about the adults? Would you have just left them to fend on their own? Hoping that they would somehow break free and make their own way home?"_

She was so lost in thought, in the voice that didn't want to leave, that she never heard him approach.

It wasn't until he was seated next to her on the springy green grass, and actually leaned over to gently touch her on the arm, that she snapped out of the trance she was in.

She gave him a slight smile before turning her attention back to the river, watching at the setting sun bounced and glinted off the ever changing river.

She owed him a lot as well. He had put both his life and career on the line to follow her North, and it wasn't until they had reached home shores that she had finally put her mind to rest about him and his men chasing after her on their own steam and not as direct, but discreet orders from Raoul.

He followed her orders when she suspected that others in his position might not, whether their resentment be because of her age or sex. He never questioned her unless she was putting herself in danger to protect others.

He had found her after her fight with the Gallen, had carried her across the courtyard and had everything ready for when she woke. He was dependable, if not stubborn. Her mind told her she should already have known that, he was related to Neal after all.

He had watched out for her, cared for her. He had known when she was about to drop down with exhaustion and when it was merely hunger that made her falter.

He had been there, and Kel thought that was what she admired the most.

He was here now even though he should be resting. If she voiced those words though, she knew what the answer would be,

"You should be resting."

Yip, she thought with a minuscule nod of her head. That was what he would say. Then they would get into a short argument that she would be determined to win. He would then pause and look at her, as if it say

"Well, you asked you for it."

Before gripping her round the waist, and…at this point her thought process cut of as she felt said pair of large hands land on her body before the world shifted and suddenly she was staring at the grass…and a pair of boots…and,

"Dom, what are you doing?" she demanded, twisting a trying to look at more of him than just his back…and feet…and,

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," he huffed. Pulling to a stop just a couple of feet from where they had been sitting, he slowly released his grasp and she slide from his hold. Landing on her feet, her eyes coming to rest at the top of his chest, near the hallow of his throat.

"So you thought you'd just throw me over your shoulder?" she said, emphasising her words with a push that had little effect on him.

"I thought you might have needed to go back to see my uncle," He ran his hand through his hair and observed her through his blue eyes, he hadn't come here to fight. "And I though you might hit me if I carried you across my chest like a babe."

She hit him in the chest "So you did it for your own protection?"

He caught her wrist in her hand as she raised it to hit him again "I did it because I thought you needed some help."

"Help?"

"Kel, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You weren't responding, I thought you might have needed to see the healer again."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just be ignoring you?" She tried to pull away from his hold but he increased the pressure on her wrist, catching the other as it came flying towards him, before pulling her close to his chest and lowering his head to hers, catching her lips.

Her angry mind ceased to think at that moment, except to remark on the fact that she was glad he had a hold of her, otherwise she might have sunk to the ground.

For all the anger and tension floating around in the air around them, his kiss was gentle and soothing. His grip on one, then both of her wrists slacked as he moved his hands down her torso. Smoothing out the wrinkles in the cloth, before his hands rested on her hips. Not to draw her closer, nor to keep her from running but just to hold her. In turn, her hands had drifted upwards, over his chest and round his neck.

His lips moved across hers softly, teasing, coaxing, calming. He didn't push and neither did she, each content to take their time.

On of her hands migrated further north, running through his mass of hair as his inched their way under the cloth of her shirt, coming in contact with the coolness of her skin. He felt her tense up and began to withdraw, both his hand and mouth but the hand in his hair tightened, holding him firmly in place and giving him permission to continue.

Neither of them knew how long they stood like that, but it wasn't until a noise in the distance drew their attention away from each other that they stopped. His hands remained firmly settled on her hips and hers dropped to his shoulders as they both turned towards the noise. Their breathing stilled and ears pricked as they strained to hear. Where they under attack?

"Is that music?" Dom asked her as the first notes of a melody drifted in their direction. A low hum joined the vibrant notes, raising and falling but always together.

"And singing" she agreed.

Kel looked up at him and studied him while his attention of elsewhere. She took in the mussed up hair and heightened complexion, blushing when he dropped his gaze to hers and he realised she had had been staring at him.

Leaning forward she closed her eyes and dropped her head on his chest as he gathered her tighter in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. She took a deep breath, breathing him in while he did the same.

"You got my attention"

* * *

_Ok so I lied. At least one more chapter before the epilogue._

_I cant believe I just wrote that. That is so not my style._


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. After some deliberation. I have decided to go back over this piece and finish it at the last chapter.

If you are reading this now, and are thinking that you have missed out on something. You haven't.

All that was here, apart from my mindless ramblings, which you'll get enough of anyway, was a preview of my new story. The one I really shouldn't have started with so many unfinished stories floating around.

If you would like to read that story that used to be previewed here, click on my name and head to Before the Storm. It is, in some ways, a sequel to this story, but all you really need to know is that Kel and Dom are together and its two years after, After the Battle and the end of Lady Knight.

Enjoy!


End file.
